


Family

by myprodigalson (iAvenge_Nerds)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Nico and Will adopt a kid, Nico gets a little angsty, also everyone else makes a cameo, although it's not really adopting, but it is, but its minor, it's hard to explain without giving the plot away, not that it matters cuz this basically just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAvenge_Nerds/pseuds/myprodigalson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico gets something he always wanted.</p><p>A family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a solangelo kick lately, and I wanted to write a fic. I then remembered a barduil (it's a Hobbit ship) fic that had them using a surrogate and this idea came to me. It's not the same, but it was where I drew the inspiration. Also, I don't own any characters you recognize (because I'm not Rick) but i do own the original characters (not that they make much of an appearance...)

Nico paced around the room. To say he was nervous was a complete understatement. He had had more nerves while facing Gaea’s army than he did now.

“Calm down,” Piper ordered, using charmspeak so he would actually listen to her.

For a second, all the tension rolled out of his shoulders, and his expression became softer, and his grimace turned into an almost-smile, but his shoulders tensed up again and he continued pacing.

“Worrying isn’t going to help,” Piper said softly.

“Well pretending like nothing’s happening isn’t going to help either!”

“Nico, I know how you feel,” Jason said, voice laced with empathy. “It’s not something easy to cope with, but being stressed about it won’t help. It’s like praying to Poseidon during a drought. Sure, he’s the god of the seas, but Zeus is the one that controls the rain. Praying to Poseidon doesn’t hurt, but it sure as hell doesn’t help.”

Nico nodded, but didn’t say anything else. He wished he didn’t understand what Jason was trying to say, but he understood completely. Being stressed wasn’t going to make anything better.

He plopped into a seat beside his sister, who was fast asleep on Frank’s shoulder. Frank had his head back against the wall, dozing while holding his (and Hazel’s) son. Nico looked over at Percy and Annabeth. The couple was cuddling in the uncomfortable hospital chairs while their daughter gurgled in her stroller. Beside Percy, Calypso was playing with her and Leo’s son while Leo stared lovingly at his wife. Jason and Piper had disappeared somewhere, and Nico guessed it was to the NICU to visit their seven-week premature daughter.

The son of Hades felt like the odd one out. They were all married and had kids and big suburban houses with picket fences and fancy jobs, while he was fresh out of college with no job while living in a shitty apartment in Brooklyn while his boyfriend went through med school and had debts the size of Olympus (although, none of them really lived in houses with white picket fences, since monsters were a big issue in their lives, but the sentiment of a family home was still there).

Sure, Nico had Will and they loved each other, and yes, they planned on getting married at some point, but it wouldn’t be until after Will was finished med school. And sure, as soon as he was done they would have no debts and they could move into a nicer place because Will’s mom was loaded and Nico’s dad was a god, but it still didn’t feel to Nico like he could fit in with the rest of his friends (except maybe Reyna, because she was still single, but she had a nice place and a good job, since she was a Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, which mean it was still better than Nico’s situation).

Nico banished the thoughts from his mind. They were his friends and he fit in perfectly. Maybe he was the black sheep for not being straight, or having a shitty place instead of a nice house, or for not being married at the age of twenty-one like the rest of his friends, but it didn’t mean he didn’t belong there. He was just as much a demigod of the prophecy as Percy or Jason (even if he wasn’t one of the original seven).

A hand on his shoulder shook him out of his reverie of thoughts. Nico looked up to see Percy standing in front of him, a sincere smile on his face. Nico furrowed his brow, but Percy pointed towards the front of the room.

Standing there with a smile that was only fitting for a son of the sun god was Will. His hair was mussed, his forehead slick with sweat, and he was still wearing his scrubs. In his arms lay a baby with a small tuft of blonde hair. Nico smiled a true, genuine happy smile. As he approached his boyfriend, Nico’s grin grew wider.

“Is this her?” He asked softly.

“No, this is some random person’s baby that I stole,” Will replied, sarcasm prominent, alongside his slight Texan accent. Nico looked at him pointedly, but Will only smiled. “This is her.”

Nico stretched out his arms, motioning for the baby. Will obliged, carefully handing the newborn over to his boyfriend.

“Does she have a name?”

“Not yet,” Will replied. “But I was hoping her middle name could be Rachel.”

“That only seems fair. And what do you think of the name Emily?” Nico suggested.

“I like it. Now, whose last name should she take?”

“Maybe we could hyphenate?”

“Emily Rachel Bianca di Angelo-Solace?” Nico tried. “It actually doesn’t sound bad.”

“Bianca?” Will asked. Nico had told him that he had had a sister who was killed when he was ten, but he hadn’t explained much more than that, so Will didn’t understand the importance of the second middle name.

“She was my sister,” Nico answered solemnly.

Will grinned. “I think it’s perfect.”

They stood side by side, admiring their daughter when Hazel interrupted. “Will I ever get to meet my niece?”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that day, after everyone left to go take care of their own kids, Nico and Will went to their surrogate’s room.

Technically speaking, she wasn’t their surrogate, since the kid wasn’t biologically Will or Nico’s, but they didn’t really have another term other than “Will’s-sister-who-got-pregnant-and-let-us-have-our-kid.” Although, technically speaking again, Emily and Will were biologically related, since the surrogate was Will’s sister. Will just wasn’t her dad.

“Hey, Rachel,” Will greeted his half-sister.

“Hi.”

“We’d like you to meet someone.”

Nico passed Emily over to Rachel. The daughter of Apollo smiled at the legacy. “What’s her name?”

“Emily Rachel Bianca di Angelo-Solace.”

“You named her after me?”

“Of course we did. You gave us your child. You made us a family.”

 _A family,_ Nico thought. _I have a family._

He smiled to himself. He had a family. Nico had been alone for a lot of his life. After losing Bianca, he had thought he would never have a family. His mother was dead, his sister was dead, and he had a dad who didn’t care. During his time alone, he didn’t even know what family meant.

Then he had met Will. The son of Apollo showed him what it meant to be a family. Now, not only did he have a loving boyfriend and the best friends anyone could ask for, he had a daughter. He had an actual family.

And Nico had never been happier.


End file.
